2p GerIta RolePlay
by CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: This is a roleplay me and a friend I met through Omegle started I have gotten their permission to revise it and make a fanfiction out of it I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA Human and Nation names used.


It was after a world meeting and Luciano was in a bad mood from being woken up early.

"Herr Italia!" Lutz yelled approaching Luciano.

"What do you want Germany?" Luciano asked not particularly wanting to have a conversation at the moment.

"You seem a bit miffed, how about we go ruin someone's day, that normally makes you feel better?"

"Hmm how about we break into America's house and replace all the food in his home with meat and take his precious bat away?"

"Ja that sounds fun, when do we start?" Lutz asks with a smirk.

"How about now? We will have to be quick and make sure he doesn't catch us or I will have to get my new knife stained the pretty color of red."

"Very well then, I've got the meat." Lutz holds up a bag of meat that he somehow got.

"Lets go then." Luciano then took off running, Lutz following him.

Once at America's house Luciano carefully picked the lock and the two snuck inside. Lutz started replacing the tofu and other vegan foods with various meats, Luciano was helping him while also looking for the bat.

"This ought to piss him off." Lutz said while finishing putting up his portion of the meat in the fridge.

"If this doesn't I don't know what will." Luciano finishes with his portion and finds the bat, swinging it over his shoulder. "Ok we're finished here let's hurry up and get out of here."

"Got it." Lutz says then runs out of the house.

Luciano follows him laughing a bit.

"We should do this more often."

"Si we should, I cant wait to see America's face when he comes looking for his bat." Luciano agrees with a slight smirk on his face.

"He'll probably scream like a little girl too losing his most precious possession."

"Yeah he'll probably sound like my fratello when I "accidentally" spilled wine all over his favorite shirt."

"Or my 1p when he saw my house." Lutz smirks recalling the memory.

"Ah there's nothing more pleasurable than causing others misery."

"How true." Lutz agrees.

"Well I know something else but that is only a bit better than misery." Luciano smirks a bit.

"Oh really?" Lutz raises an eyebrow. "What would that be?" he asks.

"It is a little something called amore." he answers, purring a bit on the last word.

"Oh, that's good to."

"Hey Germany how about when we get home I make some of my "special" pasta as a reward a job done good?"

"That sounds delicious, I do enjoy your pasta."

"I'm glad you enjoy it."

They arrive at Luciano's home and Luci goes up and unlocks the door.

"So your brother isn't here?" Lutz asks.

"Nope, he's at Spain's house for a visit, more like he's there to bug the hell out of him." Luci replies while walking inside.

"He seems very fond of Spain." Lutz follows him inside.

"Fond isnt a strong enough word to describe how my fratello feels for the Spaniard." Luciano says while walking into the kitchen and starting to gather ingredients for pasta.

"He loves him then?" Lutz sits at the table.

"Most likely." fills the pot with water and puts it on the stove, then waits for the water to boil.

"Well everyone has someone they love, even if its not returned."

"Si I guess, do you have someone you love?"

"I do but he'd kill me if he found out."

"Really? May I know who it is you love?" Luciano asks while putting the pasta into the now boiling water and waits for it to cook, while mixing his "special" sauce.

"Well I know I don't tell you you'll keep asking… Italy… Ich liebe dich." Lutz says then quickly thinks to himself. "Remember to move if he tries to knife you Lutz."

Luciano stays quiet for a moment then turns and looks at him, a shocked but happy expression on his face. "Do you really mean that?" he asks.

"Ja I do." Lutz replies.

"Well then ti amo per." Luciano smirks a bit, before turning down the heat on the stove and going over and sitting on the other's lap.

"That's wunderbar. Lucky we're alone."

"Si, very lucky~" Luci purrs in a seductive tone.

"It's also good you're Italian too." Lutz smiles.

"Oh why is that?" Luci asks while moving so that he is straddling the other's waist.

"I heard Italians are good lovers, or is that just a stereotype?"

"That is true, we Italians love to please our lovers in any way possible."

"Lucky me then."

"Is there anything I can do to please you mi amore?" he asks while nuzzling Lutz a bit.

"Well there is this." Lutz says then kisses Luciano.

Luciano blushes and kisses back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Lutz continues the kiss.

Luciano pulls away when he hears the pasta bubbling and about to boil over. "Shit the pasta!" He gets up and quickly turns off the heat and goes to pull the pot off the stove but accidentally spills some of the scalding hot water on his wrist. "Ah~!"

"Maybe forget about the pasta and focus on putting your hand under water." Lutz says then drags Luci over to the sink and puts his hand under cold water.

He whimpers as the cold water hits his burnt wrist.

"This is the only way your hand won't scar."

"Its not like I don't have scars already." Luciano says feeling the pain starting to subside a bit.

"Yes from wars, but you were fighting to conquer. Right now was an accident. Anyway don't you enjoy inflicting injuries to others instead of yourself?"

"Sometimes I enjoy doing both."

"Ja I know. Sometimes its the only way you feel anything."

"I think my burn is fine now, can you go get the bandages from the bathroom?" Luciano asks.

"Of course." Lutz goes to the bathroom and gets the bandages.

Luciano goes and sits at the kitchen table and waits for him to return.

Lutz comes back with the bandages. "Here now give me your hand."

"Ok." He holds out his hand for him.

Lutz wraps Luci's hand with the bandages. "Tight enough?" He asks.

"Si." Luci replies. "Hey Germany do you mind if we skip the pasta and just go to bed I'm exhausted and I really don't want to use my hand a lot." Luci asks with a yawn.

Lutz finishes wrapping Luciano's hand and secures it. "Not at all Italy. Hopefully your hand will feel better in the morning."

"Si hopefully, Germany do you want to sleep with me?" Luci asks.

"I'd like that." Lutz replies.

"Ok then let's go." Luci heads to the bedroom.

Lutz follows him.

Luciano attempts to change into his bed clothes but struggles because of his hand.

"Do you want some help Italy?" Lutz asks.

"Si please." He replies.

Lutz helps him put on his bed clothes. "There."

"Grazie~" Luciano goes and gets in bed waiting for Lutz to join him.

"You're welcome." Lutz says then gets changed and gets in the bed.

Luciano cuddles close to him and hugs him, careful not to hurt his hand.

Lutz wraps his arms around Luciano and closes his eyes.

Luciano closes his eyes and starts to doze off.


End file.
